Simplify the following expression. $ 6 \times 3 + 8 \times \dfrac{ 60 }{ 10 } $
Answer: $ = 6 \times 3 + 8 \times 6 $ $ = 18 + 8 \times 6 $ $ = 18 + 48 $ $ = 66 $